Transformers
by ToxicFireStarter
Summary: Salem Witwicky, Sam's older sister and Lieutenant under Lennox, gets injured in battle and sent home in time to help Sam get his "new" car. Follow her brother and her though their adventure in discovering an alien race.
1. Prolong

Prolong

"Get Down! Everyone Stay Low!"

Captain Lennox yelled out to his team while they were being pinned down by the enemy. His Lieutenant, Salem Witwicky, of five years was off to his right watching his back as well as his other men. When she started in the army she quickly work her way through the rants even with her young age. Almost everyone whose met her adores her and her hard working nature. When she was first placed under his command no one took her seriously, but Lennox quickly took to her as a father figure.

Salem looked over her shoulder as Lennox took another shot at the enemy. Out of the corner of she saw a flash, her eyes widen as she act fast. Jumping up she covered Lennox as a snipper shot rang out and a scream escaped her throat.

"Witwicky!" Lennox voice rang in her ears as she fell to the ground blood pooling from her right shoulder. Lennox fell next to her as Epps ran over to cover them. Epps took a liking to the young girl as much as Lennox. "Stay with me Witwicky," Lennox put pressure on the gapping wound on her shoulder. Shaking his head Lennox noticed the bullet didn't exit, "Witwicky I need to get the bullet out."

Grinding her teeth she just nodded. Pulling out his knife Lennox lifted the covering he looked into the hole, swiftly he dug the tip of the knife into the wound and pulled the bullet out. Looking back up at his Lieutenant's face he saw she passed out from both the pain and blood lose. Raising his head, his eyes met Epps as the gun fire around them ended when reinforcements arrived.

"Medic! Over here!" Epps yelled out as he helped Lennox move Salem from where they were pinned not minutes before. Once she was safely being carried away Lennox was called over by Major Morshower for the report.


	2. Homecoming

Homecoming

Salem sat on her bunk her shoulder heavily bandaged, not a week ago she saved her Captain and friend William Lennox from a shot through his heart. Since then she wasn't allowed in combat and was finally getting told what was going to become of her. Honestly she was terrified, since school she's been in the Air Force on the front lines and didn't know what she was going to do if they sent her home for just a bullet wound.

"Salem," her head shot up at the voice of her other friend Epps. His face was pulled into a sad smile, "they're ready for ya." Standing she made her way over to him as her lips pulled into a grim line. Epps placed a hand on her left uninjured shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze.

"You'll be fine kid," a smile pulled over her face and she gave the man a one armed hug. She walked into the main tent, only to be met with a smiling Lennox and General Morshower. Confusion ran across her face as Morshower walked over caring a box.

"What's going on?"

A smile pulled over the old General's face, "Lieutenant Salem Aurora Witwicky in honor of you service in the field the US Air Force would like you to accept this Purple Heart so that your family knows the greatness that is coming home to them."

Salem's eyes widen as she looked over at Lennox, a smile spread across her face and she ran over jumping into his arms in a hug.

*Next Morning*

Lennox stood next to her as the plane to the states was loading, her other teammates stood in line to see her off. Tears gathered in Salem's dark eyes as she looked over the men she called family for the past five year.

"I'm so going to miss you all," Lennox smiled a the young girl, "and Will I'm going to see your little girl before you it just doesn't seem fair."

Lennox gave the girl yet another hug, "hey just pass the message along that I'll be home soon and look after them for me." Tears ran down her cheeks, "you know I will. I love you guys." Another soldier came up to the group, "Lieutenant Witwicky we're taking off now." Wiping the tears off her cheeks she nodded, "I'll be right there." She turned back to the men all of which were smiling at her.

Epps stepped forward, "we'll be seeing again sooner then you think. Now get back to that family of yours." Giving the men one last smile she climbed on the plane. She closed her eyes with a smile, she maybe going home but she was going home doing what she loved.


	3. Attack and 'New' Car

Attack and 'New' Car

*Week After Arrival Home Attack On Qatar Base*

"Sarah I'm sure everything is fine Will and the guy are resourceful. I bet everything that they will be home in no time," Salem comforted the grieving mother until she heard Annabelle crying. "Now go and care for your baby I'll try to come visit soon and I'll call you if I hear anything."

"O-okay," Salem heard Sarah sniffle through the phone," thank you Salem goodbye." Salem hung up the phone before running a hand over her face. She was so stressed not only was she having problems with her shoulder but now her teammates were missing after an attack. Calming herself down she heard her father calling for her from downstairs.

Today she was going with her bother to pick a car out. Since getting home her mother and father have been trying to baby her because of her arm. Walking downstairs she met her father in his car, earlier he talked to her about playing along with a prank he wanted to play on Sam. They arrived at the school she graduated for not six years prier and waited for Sam to come rushing out if he got his third A.

Ronald Witwicky looked over at his eldest child and only daughter worried. He heard about what happened to her friends and teammates in Qatar, knowing she was worried he though this little outing would help her relax. His eyes fell on her shoulder, it only had a small bandage on it since it was healing so well. Smiling at her he grabbed her hand squeezing it softly, he told her many times since her return how proud he was of her. They didn't wait long for Sam to come running screaming he got it.

Scoffing she smiled at her brother as him and their father bickered back and forth. She leaned back waiting for her father's prank, closing her eyes blocking them out until they arrived at the real dealership. It didn't take long to arrive at, in her option a car junk yard, getting out she heard Sam making his displeasure known.

Looking around she ignored the salesman, who's name she heard was Bobby, her eyes landed on a yellow Camaro with faded black racing strips. It had some rust on it but all in all it was a descant for one of this style. Walking over she took care to look over the car from the rust spots along the front right fender to the good condition leather seats.

"Well aren't you a diamond in the rough." A smile tugged at her lips as she climbed inside she checked for any hot wiring that was normal for car like this, finding none she ran her hands over different parts only to jump upon feeling it shiver. Looking around to see if anyone was around she found nothing and shrugged it off as her imagination.

Salem peeked her head out the rolled down window, "hey Sam come over here." Sam seeing the Camaro his sister found rushed over, it was the only decent car in the whole place. Opening the door Salem moved to the passenger seat allowing Sam access to the driver's seat. She heard Sam mumble to himself as he ran his fingers over the steering wheel, "feels good."

Outside she heard their dad talking to Bobby, "how much?" At that Bobby went into this crap about the faded rust paint being semi-classical. Salem just rolled her brown eyes as Sam called him on his bullshit, which was only responded with a 'it's your first car' line. Unfortunately at the price of five grand their cheap father wouldn't budge and at that time Bobby turned very rude before putting another fake smile on for her father.

Sam got out while their dad tried to interest Sam into another car with racing strips but Sam would budge. Salem looked over the car sadly rubbing the wheel once more, "sorry handsome guess you aren't coming home with us."

As she retched for the door handle the doors lock trapping the black haired female inside. Confused she was about to ask for Sam's help when to passenger side door open hitting the punch buggy that Bobby was talking about.

Ron looked at his daughter inside the car with a glare, but she just held up her hands to show her innocence. Just as she was going to climb out the other side a screech rang from the radio making all the windows of the cars in the car lot smash, minus the Camaro.

This made Bobby scared as he turned to the three Witwickys' shaking, "f-four thousand."


	4. Party and Ride Home

Party and Ride Home

Once Salem and Sam arrived home Sam ran up to his room to get ready for a party down by the lake, Salem was sure he wasn't invited, while Salem decided to look over the Camaro. Salem walked upstairs to her room, changing into jean shorts and a yellow and red bikini top, before collecting a bucket and some rags. Walking outside she grabbed the hose and some soap before filling the bucket.

Before she started cleaning she pulled out her tools and started in the back. Getting under the car she looked it over, finding it in almost perfect condition minus some dirt. Confused she went up to the front getting under she started to drain the old oil. Standing she wiped her brow she walked into the garage and grabbed two new containers of oil. Walking back out she popped the hood just to give a low whistle at the beautiful engine.

"Damn just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter," the engine roared to life at the comment making Salem jump back. "What in the..." she tailed off walking back over to the Camaro. "You're not a normal car are you?"

Her question was answer with a low rumble of the engine. Chuckling softly Salem shock her head, getting under it she put the cap back in before putting in the new oil. "Don't worry I won't let your secret out, I know classified when I see it."

Smiling she grabbed a rag from the bucket of soapy water, not realizing she bent over in front of the Camaro. Turning she looked the yellow car over seeing the bee air freshener inside, "well Bee you ready for a car wash?"

The yellow Camaro, newly named Bee, whirled in reply as his radio sounded from in the car. "_Of course Darlin_." Salem started on his hood, since the water sat for a bit it was warmer, stretching over it she retched the top her full body laying on the warming hood.

***Bumblebee's POV Third Person***

Bee relaxed on his axles as the young femme washed the dirt, dust, and grim from his alt form. He knew he shouldn't have communicated with the femme but he somehow felt a strong connection to her. It also didn't really help that he felt sexual attracted to her either especially with her half dressed body lay out on top of him.

He knew tonight he would have to signal his comrades but for now he was going to take a nano-klik and enjoy the femme's attention.

***Normal POV***

It didn't take long to wash Bee making him cleaner than he was but sadly she was soaking wet now. Giggling softly she looked over at the Camaro, "look how wet you got me." His only answer was a wolf whistle through the radio. This made the Lieutenant blush before mumbling out a 'your bad,' before turning into the house to change.

As she passed Sam's room she heard him talking like his was talking to a girl. This just made her shake her head, '_he's so awkward.'_ She was entering her room when Sam came over asking her to go with him to the party. Nodding she shut her door and changed into a pair of camo skinny jeans and a light green tang top, slipping on a pair black stiletto heels she grabbed her Colt Mustang Pocketlite 380 before walking back down to Bee. Since she's gotten back she carries around a small gun in the side of her bra.

Seeing her father working on a path she used it to get to Bee, her dog tags jingle as she slipped into him. Sam unfortunately ignoring their parents strolled out into the grass causing their father to go into a frenzy about his grass. "Dad it's family grass," Ron's, their dad, replied "you'll understand when you have your own grass."

Salem giggled softly sinking into Bee's leather seats as Sam changed the subject with mom to Mojo, the family Chihuahua, about his bejeweled collar as he climbed into his lifted dog house. "That's his bling." Salem shook her head at her mother's desperate attempt to be cool. Sam walked over and climbed into Bee starting it up Salem heard dad yell out to be home by eleven with mom repleting after him. While driving way she heard her mom calling dad cheap.

"So before we go to the party there's a stop we need to make first," Salem's face scrunched up in confusion as Sam turned down a road. Her eyes widen, "no Sam not Miles." Miles being Sam's only friend was a womanizing boy since he was young when Salem babysat them. Regrettably she wasn't excluded for this as Miles thought it was cute to flirt with her. Salem gave Sam a dirty look before climbing into the back hoping not to be noticed, sitting down Bee stretched the seatbelt over her snugly causing a smile to flash over her face.

Miles came rushing out, climbing into Bee he smirked seeing Salem. The woman glared, as Bee tightened the seatbelt, and she discreetly showed him her gun daring him to say something. The teenage boy paled and turned back around causing Salem to chuckle softly. It didn't take long for the three to arrive at the lake where the party was being held. Salem leaned up to Sam, "Sam I'm staying in here so I don't embarrass you." Sam gave her a smile, he truly love his sister she was the only one to understand his thinking without him needing to say. While the boys got out it left Salem and Bee alone to talk.

"So Bee I take it you are from out space?"

Bee responded with his radio, "_you are correct, sir._" Salem smile came back over her face as she ran a finger over the seat, "are there others like you?" As he replied a shiver ran though the frame of the car, "_many more."_

Just as Salem was going to ask another question she noticed Sam in trouble, "hold that thought Bee." Salem carefully climbed out of Bee before making her way over to Sam and the bigger guy.

"Oh yeah it has mazes, coloring sections, and popups." Salem had to hold back a laugh at that one, one thing she had to give to Sam was he picked up her sarcasm. Just as it was going to get ugly she made herself known.

"Is there a problem here?" The bigger guy turned to her about to tell her off, until he took noticing her looks. "No there's no problem here baby," just as the boy was going to wrap an arm around her he felt something cold pressed against his abdomen. Looking down his eyes widen at the small hand gun, before looking back up to the Lieutenant's wide smiling face, "good because I don't like people who think they can hurt my brother. I'm sure I don't need to worry about that with you now do I?" At that she pressed the gun tighter to the male's abdomen the safety still on, she needed to make a point not cause a murder.

The boy shook his head no before Salem smile putting the gun away, "good boy and don't ever call me baby." Slapping his face softly she turned back to Sam with a smile, "let's go Sam." The big guy changed the subject saying about another party, once Salem got into the back Bee wrapped her in the seatbelt again as he started to the Who's Gonna Drive You Home. Miles climbed in through the window only to be smacked in the back of his head by Salem.

"I'm gonna drive her home," Sam mumbled looking over at Mikaela. Salem just smile deciding to help Sam het this girl. Turning into the car Sam looked at Miles, "Miles you have to get out of my car."

"What?! Dude party foul," Miles yelled out. Sam just gave him a look, "on what grounds?" Miles looked at him expectedly, "bros before hoes." Salem glared at that and smacked Miles up side the head again. "Miles get out of the car or else." Not wanting to mess with the Lieutenant he all but fell out of Bee. Salem looked back at her brother with a smile, "let's go get your girl bro."

Sam smiled at his sister as he climbed into the Camaro before stopping next to the walking Mikaela. "Hey Mikaela it's me Sam Witwicky and my sister Salem. I thought I could ride you home... I mean give you a r-ride home... to your house." Mikaela turned and climbed into the passenger seat. Salem decide to stay quiet and observe the two teens. Mikaela gave a sigh, "I can't believe I'm here." Sam looked over shocked but then gave and awkward reply, "oh w-well you could lean down it won't hurt me feelings."

"No no not you just this situation with me liking guy with big arms and abs..." she trailed off as she looked out Bee's window. Sam tried to show off his nonexistent muscles, Salem smiled shaking her head at his attempt. Mikaela changed the subject by jolting up smiling, "a-are you new to the school."

"Uh no I've been in the same school with you since elementary school." Mikaela looked shocked and confused, "do we have any classes together?" Sam scratched his nose, "yeah math, science, history..."

"Sam! Sam Wilkwicky." Sam again looked a little put off again, "it's Witwicky." Mikaela gave him a sympathetic look, "look I'm sorry I just didn't recognized you." Bee decided now to intervene in this train wreak by pretending to stall. Salem knew it was fake because she gave him a look over. Sam started to yell at Bee as he pulled iin to a beautiful field as the sun set.

Sam tried his hardest to explain to Mikaela that he didn't plan any of this with Mikaela just nodding. Before she got out saying for him to pop the hood. As Sam and Mikaela got out to 'fix' the car Salem leaned up to speak with Bee a smirk playing over her features, "I know you did that on purpose mister and I have to thank you I couldn't take that horror show anymore." Bee gave a series of whirls and squeaks in reply. Giggling softly she sat back as Sam came to start Bee only to screw up with one sentence. Mikaela upset grabbed her stuff waving at the Lieutenant before wishing Sam luck.

Sam climbed into Bee and started slamming his foot into Bee's floorboards. Salem winced imagining how painful that must be before stopping Sam. "Sam you have to be nice sometimes observe. Bee please start up for me." Finishing her words Bee roared to life as they went and picked up Mikaela again. Seeing her work was done Salem leaned back into Bee's seats, feeling like she was being cuddled, she dosed off.

***Sam's POV Third POV* **

After dropping Mikaela off at her house Sam rubbed the steering wheel. "God I love this car." Sam turned to his sister to express his gratitude only to see her sleeping quietly in the corner on the back seat safely strapped in. Smiling Sam decided to let Salem sleep as he drove home. Once there he grabbed a blanket, covering his sister up he kissed her forehead. "Thanks for being such a great sister." Salem smile in her sleep before cuddling the blanket and further into Bee's seats. With that Sam went into the house and turned in for the night.


	5. Making Contact

Making Contact

***Bee's POV***

It was around 2 in the morning when the Camaro came to life slowly backing out of the drive way careful not to wake his sleeping passenger. Bee heard the youngest Witwicky freaking out about someone stealing his car and sister. It made the Camaro chuckle knowing the woman in his backseat could very well take care of her self.

Bee made his way to where he would send the message to his fellow warriors, Sam keeping up pretty well. Bee turned into an old junk yard cautiously maneuvered around the garbage before stopping at a clearing. Gently he shook and jolted the young lieutenant awake in the back.

"Hmm... w-what's going on?" She looked around taking notice she was in a junk yard. She sat up more in the Camaro, "Bee what's going on? Why are we here?"

***Normal POV***

Salem's blanket fell from around her as she sat up waiting for Bee to answer her questions. Suddenly the radio came to life, _"message to star fleet."_ That told her everything, "oh do you need me to get out now?" His answer was just a chirp as he opened his door and moved the seat for her. As she started scooting out she felt the back set help her cause a giggle to escape her.

Once out safely she took some steps back from Bee watching him. She watched in amazement as his body started to shift and change. Once his finished changing the young woman fell back in shock and awe at the sight before her. The metal male shyly took noticed of the awing looks, before shyly chirping at her. A large smile graced her lips, "damn you need to stop getting sexy." This made the robot Camaro even more embarrassed, he quickly turn making his headlights on.

She was so absorbed in watching Bee she didn't notice the barking dogs in the back ground until Sam's scream rang out. Salem's eyes widen as they landed on Bee again, "Sam followed you?!" The car chirped sadly before turning back into a Camaro opening the driver side door for her.

Sighing she got into Bee as he drove over to where Sam's scream came from to save him. Salem rubbed her forehead as she saw her younger brother on top of some oil barrels with two large dogs jumping around him. Bee efficiently chase the dogs away just to have her bother scream bloody murder before throwing the key at them and ran outside.

She let her forehead hit the steering wheel before she lightly hit the driver side door for Bee to open it. Salem got out and calmly walked over to the key and picked them up. Sliding back inside she slipped the keys into Bee ignition, "Bee take me home I'm gonna need to get dad to go with me to bail Sam out of jail now." Bee did as she asked while whirling softly at her.

A sad smile tug on her tired face as she stroked the leather seat covers, "it's okay Bee I don't blame you."

***Time Skip to Police Station***

Ron stood there in his robe with his arm crossed next to his daughter, he wasn't happy about his daughter waking him only to tell him Sam got arrested.

"Okay one more time." Salem rolled her eyes at the cops, who were obviously drunk, question her bother for the eightieth time. "Look I don't know how much clearer I can be My Car Stood Up." It was then the cop made his first mistake accusing her brother of being on drugs. Just because of the pain medication for Mojo. The second when he threatened him and that made her step in, her father stood back knowing she was in the right. As the cop got into Sam's face with his hand on his gun, Salem pulled out her's and had it to the cops head.

"Don't you even dare threaten my bother you drunken wanna-be mall cop," the cop looked over at her not impressed. "Or what princess gonna shot me, you probably can't even shot that little thing." A demonic smile pulled over her cheeks, "well as a Lieutenant in the US Air Force I think I can do just fine as well as have your job. Or are you on drugs?"

* * *

Thanks for all the reveiws never thought this would get so popular. Also to 'confused' thank you for catching that error I was on a role with it and missed that mistake. The next instalment is in progress and will be up before the weekend is done just need to rewatch the movie to get some small things right. Once again Thanks to all my fans.


	6. Badass Bots

Badass Bots

The next morning Salem was reading the newspaper when Sam walked into the kitchen. As Mojo laid at the window barking. "Hey jail bait." Sam turned and glare at his sister's teasing while grabbing the milk out of the fridge. Drinking out of it he saw his sister scrunch up her nose at him. Mojo started barking louder as Sam turned to tell his to shut up he saw Bee outside. Dropping the milk, as Salem yelled, he grabbed Mojo and his phone calling Miles.

Salem cleaned up the milk as Sam ran out on their mother's girly bike screaming about Saten's Camaro. Sigh Salem walked outside glad she was dressed. She was in a pair of black leather skinny pants, a black and sleeveless button down shirt with a red tie, a studded red biker jacket, and zip-front ankle red boots. Her gun safely tucked away in her bra as she walked out and got into Bee.

"Let's go after the spaz before he hurts himself." Bee roared to life and followed after the young Witwicky as Salem leaned back into Bee seats. She chuckled as Bee drove on the sidewalk after Sam, "Bee you can't drive on sidewalks." At her scolding he swerved out onto the road once more just in time to see Sam wipe out in front of Mikaela. That even made Salem wince, "oh that had to hurt."

As they follow Sam into an underpass Salem noticed a police car closing in on Sam, Bee suddenly jerked a different way, "what's wrong Bee?" The seatbelt over her chest tightened as Bee's radio rang out, _"not what it seems."_ Salem's brows knitted together in confusion, "what do you mean not what it seems?"

She was answered by her brother's scream as the cop car started backing him up to a wrecked car. Anger flowed through the young lieutenant as she pulled on the seatbelt, "Bee let me out now." Bee let out a whirl of disagreement and tighten her belt. Salem bite her lip as Sam yelled again, "please Bee he's my brother it's my job to protect him. Do it for me." At that the seatbelt finally relinquished her body and she jumped out of the Camaro before she ran to her brother blocking him from the car as it transformed. She didn't back down as her brother screamed behind her, as it finished the transformation she pulled out her gun. Taking the safety off glaring up at the red eyed bot. Sam watched in fear as his older sister stood protectively before him ready to fight a giant robot for him. Fear and horror gripped him more as the robot hit her away sending her eight feet into a pillar. "Salem!"

Salem's body hit the pillar with a massive force her skull smashing into it hard, feeling blood run down her neck she watched the massive robot slam her brother into a car cracking the windshield. "S-sam..." her voice faulted as the bot yelled at her brother about his eBay account. Pushing herself up she made her way over to Sam as Bee came rushing in crashing into the cop bot's legs. Grabbing Sam she ran only to have him run ahead and tackle Mikaela. The younger girl yelled at him as Bee pulled up Salem quickly push the fighting teens into the Camaro.

Bee tried desperately to shake the car off their trail even going so far as to drive through an old abandon building, but the cop bot still persuade them. Finally after some fancy driving Bee managed to hide from the bot next to a warehouse. Bee locked the doors so the teens could get out. Salem ignoring the panicking teens place a hand to cover the still bleeding injury. Mikaela seeing the older woman's blood pulled out a napkin to give to the lieutenant, Salem smile thanks covering the bleeding leaning back closing her eyes in pain. The seatbelt over her hugged her tighter as Sam freaked out. Salem held her breath as the cop car pulled in front of them as it almost passed them Bee started his engine blazing pass the car.

They arrived at a construction site as Bee throw Sam and Mikaela out then let Salem get out before transforming standing in front of them protectively, only to be tackled by the cop bot. Just as Salem was getting the two teens away from the brawling bot the evil one releases a smaller bot. Salem's eyed widen as it headed for them, "Move!" She tackled her brother as the bot slammed into her. She tried to hold onto the small metal bot but it was like it was covered in knives. The bot chased after Sam as Salem spied a tool shed off to the side. Jumping up she grabbed Mikaela's arm pulling her to the shed.

"Look for something sharp, like a saw or something," Salem looked around for something to kill this thing. Her eyes landed on a hand held electric saw, grabbing it she turned to Mikaela, "Mikaela go." After grabbing that bot Salem knew the vibrations of the saw would make her cuts worse so she opted to give the saving to the younger girl. They both ran out to Sam to see him against the fence, no pants, screaming as he tried to fight off the knife bot. Mikaela attacked the bot slicing through the neck connecting the head. As the decapitated body fell off her brother Salem looked him over, "are you okay?" Salem was holding his face as she looked him over, Sam could only try to calm him sister down. Anger gripped Sam and he angrily kicked the decapitated head mumbling at it.

Sam look behind Salem as Bee approached them obviously finishing with the big bot. Salem happily knowing Sam was safe as he could be tiredly looked over at Bee, while Sam and Mikaela chatted about what Bee was. As they question Bee Salem took the time to wrap her hands not even looking them over, she just didn't want to bleed over Bee. The yellow Camaro bot answered the questions best he could before transforming opening the door. Salem wasted no time climbing into the driver side only to have Bee slid the seatbelt across her chest as a soft worried whirl rang through the radio. Smiling Salem patted the dash board affectionately. She heard her brother convincing Mikaela to get into Bee, "fifty years from now when you're looking back on you life don't you wanna say you had the guts to get into the car."

***Time Skip***

They were currently going through a tunnel as Mikaela sat slightly in the middle up front which was hard without a seat. "Why don't you sit in my lap?" Salem gave a side look to the two teens Mikaela look at Sam confused, "and why would I do that?" Salem bite her lip knowing this was a make or break of Sam but he pulled through smoother then she's ever seen him. "Well Salem's in the driver seat and there are no seat belts in the back, safety first." Salem smiled as Mikaela slipped into Sam's lap saying how smooth he was, causing her brother to chuckle. Unfortunately Mikaela said something to upset Bee, "if this is a super high tech robot why does he change back into the piece of crap Camaro."

Bee slammed on the brakes and pushed Sam and Mikaela out before driving off with Salem still in the driver seat. Salem faintly heard Sam yell at Mikaela about how much Bee cost and how he just drove off with her. Salem let a giggle escape her throat before stroking Bee's leather. "Bee don't listen to her you're a gorgeous Camaro." Bee's radio came to live as the inside heated up, _"thank you love... you're beautiful." _

The lieutenant blush shifting softly as Bee tightened the seat belt as he suddenly was on two wheels making Salem grab onto him. The young military officer's eyes widen as Bee's interior morphed into a 2009 Camaro. "Oh my god Bee and I thought you were perfect before you need to stop this I don't think I can take anymore of your gorgeousness." Salem ran her small hands over the new interior as they drove up where he left Sam and Mikaela. Opening the passenger door Salem smirked at her brother's shocked face, "need a ride?"

***Time Skip***

Bee drove them to a renovated area as Sam and Mikaela got out four things flew over head. The two teens went to go see what landed while Salem stayed in Bee. _"Are you alright Darlin'?"_ Bee's radio chirped startling Salem slightly. She relaxed into the seat, "yeah Bee I'm fine. Are you? I mean you were the one who fought a giant evil robot." Bee's reply was a whirl through the radio as the two teens returned.

Bee drove to a new location, it was an abandon ally way. He slipped the safety belt off Salem allowing her out of his form. As they walked in front of Bee four other different vehicles pulled up around the three humans. Three pulled up behind them and Salem identified them as; a emergency Hummer, a small silver Porch, and a large black Topick truck. The semi truck in front of them started to transform and even Salem was in awe by the hight alone. The other three transformed as well as Bee when the semi finished. The semi bent down to be level with them. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" Mikaela leaned close to Sam trying to whisper, "they know your name."

"Y-yeah," Sam in fear studded out. "My name is Optimus Prime we are from the planet Cybertron." The neon yellow Hummer jumped in at this, "but you can call us autobots for short." While Sam stood amazed by the bot Salem look at each one of them, but was interrupted by the Porch speaking, "what's cracking lil' bitches?" As he did a flip and landed into a squat she heard Optimus, "my first lieutenant designation Jazz." Jazz turn and reclined on an old car, "this looks like a cool place to kick it." As he finished he crossed his arms making Salem giggle softly to herself. She heard Optimus say they learned English over the internet making her scoff, "you can find anything there."

Optimus gestured behind them to the large Topick, "my weapons specialist Ironhide." As they turned Ironhide was pointing guns at them, "you feeling lucky punk?" This made Salem go lieutenant mode as she pulled out her own small gun. A glare firmed up her features, "I don't know are you?" This shocked the large black bot before a smug smirk replace the shock, "I like this femme." Once putting both their guns/cannons away they moved on. The hummer was smiffing the air as Optimus introduced him, "my medical officer Ratchet."

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to make with the younger female," both teens looked uncomfortable as Salem smirked. Her smirk quickly faded at the Hummer's eyes landed on her, "and you seem to have a few injures." That made Sam turn to her as she shifted, "injures as in more then one. I only knew about the cut on you head." Salem's glare silents him as she turned her glare to the medic, "now see what you did. I'm fine they're just scratches. You should know better then anyone Sam I can take a hit."

Optimus interjected, "still allow Ratchet to examine you." Sigh Salem knew she couldn't fight a superior it was from her training. Begrudgingly she made her way to the medic as he let his hand down for her to get on, sitting carefully Ratchet lifted the lieutenant up. A strange blue light passed over her making her giggle at the sensation. "It seems like you have lacerations in you hands as well as one on the back of you skull, both are clotted so bleeding has ceased."

Salem scoffed a bit, "really didn't figure that out." Looking down at Sam, "told you I was fine." The medic gently put her down as Optimus stood, "you know your guardian Bubblebee." As Bee did a little boxing Salem walked up to him, "huh so I was on the money by calling you Bee." This made the small yellow bot chirp shyly, before Ratchet made a red light scan his throat area. Salem turned to yell at the medic only to stop, "his voice processors were damage during battle. I'm still working on them."

Salem turned back to Bee with sympathy written on her face as he coughed. Bee lifted the female up letting her rest between his shoulder and head. Mikaela asked Optimus what they were here for, as Optimus went into an explanation about the All-Spark. Something sparked through Salem but she shrugged it off. They mentioned their great great grandfather's glasses. Salem's eyes widen, "Sam how do they know about our great great grandfather's glasses?"

Optimus answer only angered her farther, "eBay." Salem threw her shoe at Sam, "you tried selling own great great grandfather's things!" Sam just shrugged as Optimus said about needing the glasses to save the world. Mikaela stood closer to Sam, "please say you have those glasses."


	7. Sector 7

**Sector 7**

The Autobots got them to the house a little after eleven, this wasn't bad for Salem but for Sam it was seeing as he was under eighteen. Sam got out of Bee walked over to Mikaela, "just keep them out here for ten minutes while Salem and I go get the glasses." Turning he grabbed his sister's arm pulling her along as she waved at the Autobots. Quickly Sam rushed over the grass just as their father was opening the back door, while Salem hopped along the path. As Sam rambled to get out of trouble something yellow caught Salem's eye. Looking out of the corner to her eye she saw Bee peeking out around the corner. Her eyes widened slightly and she gave him a shushing motion that she passed off as a scratch.

Finally their father recanted and turned to join their mother in the living room. Sadly at this time all the other bots made their way into the backyard. Optimus stepped on the fountain causing Sam to freak out, while he ran to yell at Mikaela Salem noticed Mojo run over to Ironhide. 'Now what's that little dog doing?' The answer soon followed her thought as her eyes widen at Mojo peeing on Ironhide's foot. Biting back a laugh she watch Sam go over to defuse the issue. Once calm down Ironhide pouted about how his foot would rust. Rolling her eyes she walked over to him, "god stop pouting, later I'll give you a car wash." The large weapon specialist looked confused until he saw Bee nodding for him to accept, which he did begrudgingly.

Sam quickly made his way up to his room while Salem saw his backpack on the counter. Walking over to it she rummaged around it until she pulled out the glasses. A smile pulled onto her lips but before she could make her way outside the house shook and the lights went out. Striating herself up she look out side to see Ratchet had hit a transformer and was saying how it tingled. Then prompted Ironhide to try it, to which Ironhide blew him off. She raced up to see her parents, her mother carrying a bat, and Sam catching the end of the conversation about Sam masturbating. Her face scrunched up at the thought as Mikaela stood up speaking up.

After all the mumbling and arguing Sam asked their mother where his bag was, with their mother's reply with the kitchen. Salem tried to stop Sam from running by her with no luck. Rolling her eyes she followed after him, walking into the kitchen she handed the glasses to him. Mikaela walked in the kitchen Salem noticed their mother gave her some clean clothes. Sam was getting ready to go give the Autobots the glasses when Salem heard their father talking to someone.

"Sam..." Sam immediately stopped talking noticing his sister's lieutenant voice and the two teens followed after her. Salem pulled her gun out as her father started yelling. Her mother yelling about her planet before she heard a male say he hand a loaded weapon. That made her snap, no one threatened her family, she rounded the corner seeing several men in suits invading their home. Hiding her gun she swiftly made her way to her father.

"Is there a problem here?" Salem stood tall as she faced the agent. He gave her a cocky perverted look, "well sweetheart..." Salem cut him off, "that is Lieutenant Witwicky to you punk." Their father stood in front of them as the agent said needed both Sam and her which Ron quickly denied. The agent mockingly said he was asking politely, before saying about getting ruff with them when their father said they weren't taking them. Just before he said anything back another agent came up a whispered something to him. Taking a radiation device he called Sam forward as he pointed it to Sam before Salem angrily pulled her brother back taking his place in frontof her family. As it pointed to Salem the device's screen cracked, "bingo tag 'em and bag 'em."

The men handcuffed them dragging them out of the house their parents yelled at the agents while her father yelled loudly not saying anything. Salem was pulled over to the left side as Sam was shoved in the middle with Mikaela after. While the agent, whose name she found out as Simons, interrogated the teens Salem worked on uncuffing herself. They had said something and all three laughed loudly until agent Simons sulbbered up asking about aliens. It had the same sulbbering effect on the teens as they scoffed it off. He pulled out a badge saying it was a 'do-what-I-want-and-get-away-with-it' badge telling Sam he was going to lock him up forever, only to get pissed when Mikaela called him a mall cop. Salem glared when he relieved about Mikaela's father was in jail up for parol, as Mikaela explained herself to Sam. He then relieved about Mikaela's own record before saying she was a hot criminal while looking over her. Salem raised her high heeled boots and kicked at the pervert.

"What the hell is your problem you sicko? She's underage!" Salem gave him a death glare when he caught her foot looking her over as well, before he yelled at the teens that is was time to talk. Just as he yelled that out the driver hit something hard causing everyone to jerk. Salem covered the younger two as robotic hands grabbed the roof of the SUV pulling it off the ground before letting it fall with no roof. Sam got cocky at this point as he leaned up to the two agents, "you a-holes are in troublr now. Gentlemen I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime."

Simons stood in the wreaked SUV as Optimus' voiced rang out, "taking the children was a bad move." At this nine more agents surrounded them with guns pointed at Optimus ordered the others to take the agents weapons. Jazz sucked them out of the agents hands with some type of magnet. Optimus knelt down to Simons, who only uttered a scared hi there. This seemed to take Optimus by surprise as he question Simons, which got the response about S Seven mumbo-jumbo. This didn't amuse Optimus as he quickly told Simons to get out of the car followed by a now as Simons stalled. The other agents let them out of the car as Salem let Mikaela uncuffing Sam while she went to Bee. Salem had something planed for Simons. She reached Bee, who quickly picked her up making sure she was okay, before putting her on his shoulder. Leaning over to where his ear was she told Bee how Simons acted to Mikaela and her. She felt Bee tense as he looked at Simons while Sam and Mikaela questioned him. Once the teens where a safe distance away Bee acted.

Salem looked confused as Bee reach to pull something out of her eye sight. When he did something popped out and hit Simons' head. Her confusion was expelled as liquid flowed out onto Simons head, her eyes widen as laughter ripped through her body. Bee was peeing all over Simons! Sadly Optimus put a stop to it with some amusement in his voice. Bee did and gave his leader a shrug before putting the recovering Salem down. Salem walked over and helped Sam handcuff all the agents, when Mikaela came over telling Simons to strip for threatening her dad. Salem felt a smirk work over her face as she went to stand behind Simons when he wasn't moving. Pulling her gun out of her bra she pushed it against Simons skull, "do as she says pervy man." Cocking her gun at the end for effect. Angrily Simons striped insulting Mikaela about her gene pool the entire time until he was down to a S7 top and aloha boxers. As the three walk away Salem heard that they called back up. Eyes widen as she ran over to Optimus yelling at his about what she heard.

They heard SUV and helicopters coming their way as Salem ushered the teens to Optimus, who picked all three of them up as he ran to hide. Under the bridge Salem pulled them both back as a helicopter flew under them. Unfortunately Mikaela lost her grip and slipped Sam catching her only to slip himself. Acting quickly Salem grabbed Sam's arm, only to wince as she held on with her not full healed right arm. Biting her lip from screaming she lost her grip letting all three of them fall. Optimus tried to help stop them but hit Salem's shoulder, thankfully they were caught by Bee. Sam and Mikaela in one and Salem in the other as he whirled softly at her.

Bee stopped a harpoon that was heading for them catching it in his left hand, all the while Sam screaming no as his sister regained herself. More helicopters surrounded Bee, catch him with the hapoon before with a snap the yellow robot was ripped to the ground. Salem eyes widen at the display as Bee whirled in pain, ignoring her own pain she shot up and race to Bee. His painfully cries greater then any wound she could ever suffer, pulling her knife out she tried to cut the cores off him. Tears falling from her eyes as they would cut and his cried continued. Not knowing what else to do she fell to her knee before him hugging his head to her in one hand pointing a gun at the agents surrounding them with the other.

Pride filled her as she watched Sam come over spraying one of the agents that was spraying them with what she guessed as dry ice. Her body was freezing when three agents tackled her to the ground, handcuffing her pulling her to the SUV. On the way there Simons smirked at her cold tearing form, anger flared through her as she promptly kick him where the sun don't shine. She was thrown into the SUV where her body finally feel into a state of sleep.


	8. The Battle City Battle

The Battle City Battle

When Salem regain consciousness she was in a helicopter next to Sam and across from a blonde haired woman. She vaguely heard the woman why they were here, her thoughts heavy with Bumblebee. She couldn't stop them from hurting him... she failed him. Tears stung her eyes as his cries of pain rang through her head. Sam noticing his sister's pain squeezed her hand tightly.

They soon arrived at the Hoover Dam. As they exited Salem notice some familiar people, gasping she ran over. "Lennox! Epps!" Both soldiers turned eyes widen as a teary eyes Salem jumped into Lennox's arms.

"Salem why are you here?!" Looking her over both notice how much in pain she looked, cupping her face as the others surrounded them Epps cooed at her. "Salem baby girl what happen? Who did this to you?" The only answer they got was the comrade glaring over at Simons. The six soldiers glared at him as well as Sam walked over to his sister. "Sam this is my Captain William Lennox, Will this is my baby brother Sam. He is one of the reasons I'm here."

Lennox shook Sam's hand, "you have one hell of a sister." Sam laughed at that, "that she is," he hugged his sister. Just then another agent came over to the group, "Captain Lennox... Lieutenant Witwicky. If you all would come me." They lead them into the lower parts of the Hoover Dam. Salem ignored Simons as he talked as they walking into a large room. Salem's eyes widen, 'Megatron,' there frozen was the Decepticon leader himself. Salem couldn't stop a shiver from rolling through her.

Sam corrected Simons as he called Megatron, NB1. Simons brushed it off as he keep blubbering on about everything being reversed engineered from Megatron. The senator was outraged that this was hiden from the US military. When Will asked why earth. Sam proceeded to explain what they've been told by Optimus. Simons looked serious then, "you sure about that." Salem stood in front of her brother, enjoying how Simons flinched, "why else would we say it Simons?" The two agents shared a look catching Sam's attention, "you know where it is don't you?"

*Time Skip*

They were ushered into a room as they explained the history of how they found the All Spark. No one noticed Salem's eyes fogging over as she looked at the cube. She didn't snap out of it until, Maggie as she came to know, asked about what energy it had. They were once again lead to a room all metal coated the walls, many with scratches in them as they were locked in and Simons asked for a phone. Simons place the phone into a clear box saying about Japanese when the phone was from Finland. As the box lite up Salem felt a pulse go through her heart and it skipped a beat. When the light dissipated the phone transformed into a small bot. Seeing all the faces it got scared and started shooting the glass. It hit the glass and fell onto it's back spinning. When it stopped it was facing Salem upon seeing her it stop putting it's weapons away getting as close to her as it could with the glass. She heard Simons saying about it breaking the glass and turned just as he grabbed a button.

"No Stop!" Rushing forward she grabbed his wrist, "didn't you see he stopped when he saw me. You can't kill him." Turning back to the case she opened the little door cooing at the small robot inside, "it's okay no one will hurt you." Carefully she slid her hand into the box laying it flat for the bot to climb on. Once on her hand he crawled up and hide in her hair. Standing strait she glared as Simons as the lights flickered. Will quickly asked about an arms room.

*Time Skip*

Everyone was getting guns ready with the saber rounds when the lights flickered again. Salem looked over at her brother, both rushed over to Simons. "You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the cube."

Simons looked edgy, "your car... is confiscated." The two started arguing, Will having enough with Simons in general, pushed the man against a truck. This caused an agent to pull a gun on him only to have Salem point her at the agent and her comrades followed their lead. Simons order Will under S7, which Epps kindly reminded him doesn't exists to them, and Will informed him they don't take orders for people who don't exist.

"I'm gonna count to five..." Will interrupted Simons pointing his own gun to the agent's chest, "well I'm gonna count to three. You hurt my Lieutenant do you really want to push your luck."

The Senator stepped in at this point, "Simons I'd do what he says. Lossing isn't really an option for these guys, and hurting their own doesn't fair well for you." Simons finally relented, "okay you want to lie the fate of the word on the kid's camaro. That's cool."

*Time Skip*

Salem ran ahead once she heard Bee's cries, blasting through the door and pushed past the scientist. The other coming behind her yelling at them to stop. Climbing up to him she cooed into him head as he sat up. "Are you okay?" At Sam's question Bee went on defense pulling Salem up onto his shoulder pointing his cannon at everyone. Sam explained about the cube and with Salem's caresses Bee calm down. Leading him to the All Spark Bee placed Salem down by Sam as mini bot peeked out chirping at her softly. Salem smile rubbing his head as Bee did something and the All Spark began to shrink. Once it was small Bee handed it to Salem she felt a larger spark in her heart.

Will took over saying about hiding in Mission City. Bee transformed opening the door for Salem in the front seat, climbing in she pulled mini bot from her hair, "transform sweetie this isn't gonna be pretty." The little bot listened before transforming and hiding much to her embarrassment in her bra. Brushing it off they moved out as soon as the teens where in the car. They drove closer to Mission City as Sam secured the cube.

Salem noticed Optimus and the others ahead, "Sam look." Optimus and the others got behind them all covering them. They had reached the high way when Salem heard a police siren. Looking out the side mirror she gasped, "Sam we got trouble." Sam looked back, "no no no no... it's the cop car from before. Block him block him block him." They drove into the city as Optimus cause a diversion, once there Will gave everyone a short wave radio. Hearing Epps calling it Radio Shack dino she laughed softly. They stopped to let a signal as Ironhide screamed, "it's Starscream! Bubmblebee."

Bee went over to help Ironhinde lift a truck for cover as Ironhide told everyone to back up. The blast was so powerful it knocked everyone off their feet, Salem landed on some concert hard only to open her eyes a Sam's yelling. She looked over eyes widen as she pushes herself over to Bee both his leg blasted clean off.

"Bee oh my god are you okay? No what kind of question is that of course you aren't." Salem cupped his face as Sam moved back, "Sam! Stop backing up he can't move!" Salem went back to comforting Bee as Sam yelled for Ratchet. Suddenly they were getting fired at by a tank, Bee quiet the tearing Salem. While the others fought Bee handed the All Spark to Salem and Sam. Salem understood what he wanted and stood pulling Sam up. Hearing that Megatron she looked up as Sam help Mikaela load Bee on a tow truck. Seeing Megatron holding Jazz she ran forward grabbing a gun from a random agent she took aim and fired. The shot hit Megatron's eye and he dropped Jazz. Rushing over to the fallen bot she failed to notice focus on her with his good eye.

"Are you okay Jazz?" The fellow lieutenant looked down at the woman before nodding with a smile," thanks lil' sweetspark." A smile dawned her face, "hey we lieutenants got to stick together." At that she ran back to her brother helping them finish with been. Will ran over to them explaining where to go. As Mikaela stopped Sam, Bee stopped Salem in a soft british voice he spoke, "please be careful." Salem was in shock, "Bee y-your voice..." Sam ran up to her pulling her away as they ran to the building Ratchet and Ironhide covering them.

As they ran Salem saw Optimus and Megatron sail over them. Ironhide urged them on as Starscream landed in front of them. Tackling her brother she covered them both as the Decepticon shot at their friends before retreating. Ironhide called weakly for them to go pushing Sam up they started running again. Looking back Salem saw Megatron land screaming at them to give him the cube. Sam fell after getting hit by a SUV and a burst of energy came from the cube.

Salem pick the cube and Sam off the ground as the continued running, not looking back. They reached the building Salem running ahead of her brother as he stopped, "Sam come on don't stop!" Sam followed after his sister as Megatron smashed through the glass with a roar of smelling them. Salem push Sam as Megatron exploded from the floor under them calling them maggots after missing them. They ran up the floor to the top vera stairs. The entire time Salem fighting the pulses going through her heart as she carried the cube.

They reached the top finally seeing the helicopters passing the cube to Sam, Salem keep an eye out for Megatron. Until she heard Sam's yell and an explosion she turned to see the tail of the copter miss Sam. Running over she pulled him up just as Megatron started blasting through the roof. Pushing Sam to the statute on the end of the building she placed herself over both Sam and the Cube.

Megatron came out on top of the roof, "is it fear or courage that compels you fleshlings?" Salem was aware of three things; her brother's fear, that Starsream was not far from them, and that Megatron was move to close for comfort. Megatron was trying to compel Sam to give the All Spark to him in return to live as a pet. Sam made her proud by denying him. They were both launched off the building when Megatron hit it. Thankfully Optimus caught them covering them both as they made there was to the ground before Megatron tackled them. Optimus called out to the two Witwickys, "you two risked you lives to protect the cube." Sam gave the old Witwicky motto before Optimus continued, "if I can not defeat Megatron you must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Now get behind me." Both Witwickys ran behind him into a ditch in the ground. Salem covered Sam from the debris falling over them, "Sam..." Sam looked up at his sister, "if the cube can destroy someone if it comes to that we will put it to Megatron's chest and kill him." Sam nodded to his sister in understanding.

Salem and Sam made a run for it while Megatron was being fired upon only to be pinned under him. They backed up as the wounded leader crawled over them more, Optimus screaming for the cube to be put in his chest. Locking eyes they both stood holding the cube as it disintegrated into his chest as the last bit disappeared Salem felt a rush of power run through her body.

Kneeling before them, "I own you two my life, we are in your debt." Mikaela drove over Bee still hooked on the tow truck as Optimus gave a speech about new comrades. Salem heard the same british voice again behind her. Looking back at Bubblebee a smile graced her lips as he asked to stay with Sam giving her a side wink. Optimus kneeled over the fallen Deception leader before pulling a sliver of cube out of his chest.

*Time Skip*

Riding with Ironhide and Will they reached Will house to see Sarah on the porch holding a baby. Salem marched him over to his family before hugging Sarah, "I told you I'd get him home." Sarah sobbed hugging the young woman before Salem left the family to get reacquainted.

*Time Skip*

Relaxing on Bee Salem watched her brother and Mikaela enjoying the sunset not far from them. Her hand absent mindedly running her fingers over the hood causing the camaro to shiver under her action.

"I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots who are taking refuge among the stars. We are hear and we are waiting."

* * *

The first movie is finished going to start the second one right now. Look for the sequel. Happy reading.


End file.
